


The Beginning After the End

by afterbaedeker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (not so) secret crushes, (when it comes to James II/Teddy due to Victoire/Teddy), Blow Jobs (implied), Frottage, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism, wall!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterbaedeker/pseuds/afterbaedeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter II is too much of a Gryffindor to open his eyes and see the hopelessly heterosexual Teddy Lupin will never return his feelings. Perhaps if he did, he’d see Scorpius Malfoy had been in front of him the entire time.</p>
<p>If he ever deigned to see beyond Teddy Lupin, James might realise Scorpius Malfoy is neither blind nor impaired by Gryffindor foolishness....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning After the End

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t profess to have any rights to the _Harry Potter_ franchise nor profit from the following.
> 
> **Author's notes/warnings:** Written for the 2008 hp_summersmut exchange. **_starcrossed_** provided me with a wonderful array of kinks to play with, of which the following appear: hands jobs, blow jobs (implied), frottage, voyeurism, (not-so) secret crushes, and wall!sex. 
> 
> James II and Scorpius are sixteen and seventeen during their explorations in this story, which may be **underage** depending on your jurisdiction.
> 
> For those curious about the fine English public school tradition of fagging, it involves the younger boys running errands for the senior boys (as informed by _Another Country_ and Stephen Fry’s _Moab is my Washpot_ ).

~ The End ~

Scorpius Malfoy surveyed the distasteful scene before him with feigned disinterest. James Potter was quickly, disgracefully, getting right royally pissed. That of itself was inconsequential to Scorpius who frankly could care less if the Golden Boy of the Boy Who Lived was a cheap drunk. No, what rankled was the shameless way James was draping himself like a common whore over Teddy Lupin. Worse yet, the middling Metamorphagus was encouraging him.

The blue haired harlot had the audacity to laughingly let James kiss him sloppily on the lips. Scorpius did not profess to be _au fait_ with the anachronistic rituals of the Bachelor Party, but he was adamant the would-be-bridegroom was not a supposed to be cavorting with the bride-to-be’s cousin in quite so indecent a manner. 

Scorpius sneered at Teddy’s indulgent mates who stood around cheering and jeering and downing a seemingly bottomless supply of spirits. He shoved past one obnoxious lout after another, until he reached the sorry excuse for a seventeen year old gazing doe-eyed at the man of the moment. He grabbed James roughly by the shoulder, jerking him away from Teddy. James blinked at Scorpius in surprise, his face a study of dazed delight. James was led unprotestingly through the bowels of the Hippogriff Lounge.

“Got that out of your system?” demanded Scorpius once they were alone in the strikingly sterile bathroom.

“Don’t know what you’re on about, Score.” James was a study of cool petulance as he haughtily crossed his arms. Scorpius did not react well to hauteur.

Scorpius pushed James up against the wall of the stalls, the length of his right forearm pressing on James’ clavicle effectively pinning him.

“Oi,” James protested with a nervous laugh. 

“You’re pathetic,” spat Scorpius. “He’s getting married tomorrow. Not to you, you stupid fuck. To Victoire. So I’m asking you if you’ve got _him_ out of your system.” Scorpius emphasised his question by pressing James harder against the wall.

They stood toe to toe, hip to hip, groin to groin, for the first time in over a year. Hazel eyes sparked with renewed interest whilst slate coloured eyes stared cooly back.

“Who says I wasn’t just making the most of an opportunity?” James suggested with the smallest buck of his hips against his captor.

“Don’t fuck with me, _James_ ,” hissed Scorpius. 

James leaned into Scorpius' hold, his lips hot against Scorpius’ ear as he breathed, “But that’s exactly what I’d like to do.”

~ One Year Before the End ~

It could never be said that expense had been spared for the engagement party of Bill and Fleur Weasley’s only daughter. It seemed to Scorpius that most of Wizarding Britain had gathered for the official announcement of Victoire Weasley’s betrothal to Teddy Lupin. For his mother’s sake he would suffer the glad tidings of more Weasleys than his father could ever have despaired of being related to - however removed of actual blood ties. Gabrielle Malfoy nee Delacour ensured her husband was on his best behaviour, a remarkable feat that everyone had the good sense not to remark upon. Draco was skillfully avoiding the general melee by chaperoning his two young daughters, Stella and Artemis, thus assuring they were shielded from the inappropriate glances of Hugo Weasley and his equally cretinous cousins.

Scorpius drifted away from the spectacle on the grounds of Shell Cottage, seeking refuge inside the home. Scorpius thought he might idle away the next hour or so reading in Will’s room, as a fellow Ravenclaw Will was sure to have something interesting on his shelves that could tempt Scorpius.

The rather unexpected image of James with his pants down around his ankles, wanking with abandon, greeted Scorpius as he pushed open the door to his cousin’s room. James glanced Scorpius out of the corner of his eye. His gaze flickered briefly to the intruder before returning, riveted, to the mirror before him.

“Shut the fucking door,” rasped James. Scorpius quickly complied. He stepped further into the room, amused at the sight of James indulging in such narcissistic self-pleasure. But as Scorpius gained a better view of the mirror he saw that it had been charmed to reveal its twin’s reflection. The mirror showed Teddy bent over his fiancee, fucking her from behind: slick strands of his inky hair clung to his face, his eyes bored into the mirror devouring the sight of Victoire, Teddy’s broad shoulders outlining Victoire’s small frame as they rocked toward the mirror with thumping irregularity. James continued to stare at the mirror version of Teddy, his hand still furiously tugging at his cock.

At sixteen, Scorpius was not immune to the eroticism of watching James masturbate, and his cock hardened at the scene. Although, at sixteen, it was not uncommon for Scorpius to be aroused at the thought of almost anything.

He wondered if James would let him touch him. He was letting him watch after all. Maybe just a taste. Contorting himself in the privacy of his bedroom, so that his mouth was almost about his cock, close enough that his breath whispered against his seeping slit, Scorpius had tasted streams of his own cum. But that was different because he ached afterwards from how he had bent his body, and the exertion was almost entirely unwarranted for the climax. His cock twitched at the remembrance.

Scorpius stepped behind James, bringing his hands around the front of his body, ghosting over his hips to shadow the movements of James’s hands.

“I could suck you off...” offered Scorpius.

James grunted at the suggestion, seemingly uninterested. Scorpius removed his hands intending to step away and enjoy a good wank of his own in a decidedly more appropriate venue like the lockable bathroom, when James guided Scorpius’ fingers back to his cock, encouraging him to take over. “Just use your hands Score,” James instructed.

Scorpius did as he was told: he gripped the hard flesh of James’ cock, he squeezed and pumped, he jerked upward and dragged his palm down his length. He ran his thumb over the tip of James’ cock, smearing the pre-cum about the crown of his cock before pinching the sensitive head. James jerked in his hands, in a shudder of pre-orgasmic splendour. Scorpius’ breathing was ragged, his breath hot against James’ neck.

“Ted,” James came with a strangled cry.

Scorpius let his hands slip from James’ softening cock to his firm arse. He gripped the flesh as he rubbed his trouser clad crotch against the cleft of James’ arse. With two, three, four, more gyrating jerks Scorpius spasmed like a third year in his pants. 

He picked up James’ wand from the chest of drawers they had just defiled and handed it to him. With a pointed look from the wand in James’ hand to his stained trousers, Scorpius indicated he was waiting for a well cast _Scourgify_. He smiled when he felt himself restored to unsullied perfection. Scorpius was counting the days until he was seventeen and could perform magic without restriction. 

“You look like you’ve been ridden hard and put away wet,” Scorpius advised James, taking in his disheveled appearance. James ran a hand through his damp hair in a poor attempt at taming it before straightening his tie and tucking his shirt tails back into his pants.

“You tell anyone,” James threatened.

“You’ll what?” asked Scorpius in a bored tone he had mastered after years of listening to his grandfather.

“Make you wish you hadn’t,” James finished lamely.

“I doubt you could make me wish anything.” Scorpius dismissed James with characteristic indifference. Scorpius went in search of his family - leaving James behind, mystified - surely the small Malfoy contingent had endured enough of today’s charade and could be absented.

~ Four Years Before the End ~

It was a truth held dearer to James than all others, that his family were embarrassing beyond measure and little brothers were a source of near constant annoyance. Albus Severus had been carrying on with increasing dramatics about his impending enrollment at Hogwarts as though it were the crisis of the century. The only joy James had extracted from his little brother’s tiresome antics had been goading him about all the possible ways he would prove to be a disappointment to their family. Sadly his mother had swiftly put a stop to that contumelious conduct. James’ ears burned pink at the aggrieved memory of not yet being too old to be smacked by his mother.

The remembrance stirred in James his incorrigible desire to needle his brother. “Slytherin,” he whispered so Albus Severus alone would hear the taunt.

_“I won’t! I won’t be a Slytherin!”_ screeched the small black haired boy.

_“James, give it a rest!” said Ginny._

_“I only said he might be,” said James, grinning at his younger brother. “There’s nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin.”_

_But James caught his mother’s eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier._

_With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he vanished._

James sprinted the length of Platform 9 3/4 looking for his friends, back for their second year of Hogwarts, when a familiar mane of turquoise coloured hair caught James’ attention. He leapt on board the Hogwarts Express, dumping his trolley by the side of the carriage, and heaved his trunk and owl into the nearest cabin. He made his was quickly down the corridor, excited at the prospect of seeing Teddy one more time before the next school holidays.

James stopped at the threshold of the cabin door, immobile at the bilious sight of Teddy snogging Victoire senseless. Teddy’s meaty hands gripped her arse, pulling her toward him, as her dainty fingers threaded through strands of his quirky hair. James was repulsed by the sounds they made as their mouths sucked and unlatched from one another, and yet he was compelled to stay and stare. With a wet pop their kiss ended. Victoire nipped at the column of his neck, blazing a trail of small kisses lower. Teddy’s hand went to her head, intending to guide the attentions of her mouth lower still when he caught sight of James standing slack-jawed before him.

“What are you doing?” James asked in hushed tones, hoping Teddy would make amends for what he had witnessed.

“I’ve come to see Tori off,” laughed Teddy. “What’s it look like? Be a good fag and run along.” 

James drank in the sight of Teddy with his hair messier than normal, cheeks flushed, and blue eyebrow arched meaningfully and nodded. James heard Teddy gasp as he closed the door behind him but decided against seeing what pleasures Victoire provided for fear it would dispel the delusions he had of a love he could share with Teddy.

 ~ Five Years Before the End ~

James shifted anxiously from one foot to the other, his bravura once elated at being sorted into Gryffindor now deflated as he gathered with the dozen other boys in the common room of their new House. The first and seventh year students had been dismissed from the Great Hall before the rest of the school, the older students leading the new boys and girls to their dormitories. The Gryffindor girls had moved en masse up a spiralling staircase and out of sight, leaving the boys stranded in the strange new surroundings with seven equally strange new prefects. Six, James clarified in his mind. He knew Teddy after all.

“Alright then,” Teddy addressed the group assembled, noting thirteen eager faces and six knowing smiles turned toward him. “Welcome to Gryffindor. The stuff of legends is borne right here, from Godric himself to Dumbledore; Potter, Weasley and Granger they all got sorted here. But before they were legends they were just like you. First years. Fags. Numbers have picked up since we started.” Teddy nodded at his fellow seventh years. “So each Prefect will get two first years to do his fagging, and as Head Boy I’ll get one fag and select him first.”

James swallowed nervously. He wished with every fiber of his eleven year old body that Teddy would choose him.

~ The Beginning After the End ~

“Don’t fuck with me, _James_ ,” hissed Scorpius.

James leaned into Scorpius' hold, his lips hot against Scorpius' ear as he breathed, “But that’s exactly what I’d like to do.”

Scorpius pressed his pelvis against James, stilling the rocking of his hips. James quirked one damnable eyebrow at Scorpius - daring him, entreating him, desiring _him_. Scorpius succumbed - at last - to his desire which was base, raw and pulsing. He captured James’ plump lips in a searing kiss. Mouths opening and closing, lips brushing against smile, tongues prodding into wet heat, along moist lips, against teeth, they kissed with abandon. They kissed like they had never been kissed before - and that was mostly true, never had either enjoyed the returned intimacy they were sharing now. Scorpius ground his hips against the rewarding hardness of James’ crotch. 

James pulled pantingly apart from Scorpius. “We should...” he said gaspingly as he indicated the general direction of the door which spoke of inopportune interruption.

“Were you raised by Muggles?” Scorpius swished his wand toward the door, a click was audible as the door locked against unwanted disruption. There was a softness to Scorpius’ contempt that James had never noticed before. 

“I’ll have you know I was raised by the saviors of the Wizarding world.” James’ voice was laced with mocking self-importance.

“That explains the sorry state of the world then.”

Whatever other disparaging remarks Scorpius may have shared, stalled at the sensation of James slipping his hand down Scorpius’ pants to grip his throbbing cock. Scorpius smiled as he exhaled an unsteady breath, James’ fingers massaging, tugging, pleasing. With unsteady hands Scorpius unbuttoned the fly of James’ jeans, the tip of his cock jutting up out of the confines of his briefs, when the denim was peeled away. He matched James’ strokes, whose cock was as smooth and as hot as he remembered. 

“I want more than your hand,” moaned Scorpius between kisses. He yanked at his trousers, doing the minimum necessary to expose his cock and James’ hand wrapped possessively around the shaft.

Scorpius and James rubbed their cocks against one another. They melded together, joined at their groins, pants pooling at their feet, lips unerringly connected, messy black hair touselled with dirty blond locks. They grabbed at each other, devoured each other, wanted each other, with a hunger that had been left unsated for longer than either knew or cared to admit. 

“I’m go--” James choked out, as his balls began to tighten and his toes clenched.

“Then go,” Scorpius exhaled harshly, his balls slapping against James’, his cock twitching and pulsing with renewed vigour at the desperation in James’ voice.

James came first, shooting his stringy ejaculate over Scorpius’ stomach. The hot bursts triggered Scorpius’ climax, his cum coating James’ flagging shaft. They rested their foreheads against one another as their rapid breathing began to slow, their mingled seed trickling against their thighs.

As they cleaned themselves of their satisfying indiscretion and dressed with unhurried ease, James did not demand Scorpius’ silence and Scorpius thought that perhaps there were certain things James could make him wish after all.

~ The Beginning ~

**Author's Note:**

> The italicised text that appears in the _Four Years Before the End_ section is reproduced from the epilogue of _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_.


End file.
